


Blurting out the Obvious

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: After finishing off  batch of MT's, yet another MT ship lands but the opponent that arrivesthistime is something-someonerather different than expected for Noctis and his friends.--------------------------------------------Noctis and the Chocobros meet Sephiroth causing Prompto to ask a rather obvious question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just after fighting Titan

“Not again!” Noctis nodded to Prompto as _yet_  another air carrier had landed before them barely a few _seconds_ after they’d dispatched that last batch of MT’s. The doors opened and a single form strode forwards. Silver hair and a black duster flowing as he walked towards them. He oozed power, and his unnaturally green eyes nearly glowed.

 However, Noctis and the others had faced an Astral recently and thus they weren’t as impressed as they might have been before fighting Titan. A single wing flared, oddly enough, and he then drew his sword. His really, really, _really_  long sword. It was long enough that Noctis could have probably extended his own blade and nearly touched the tip. Why would anyone need a sword that long? He exchanged looks with the others and they also seemed to be at just as big a loss as he was. Prompto opened and closed his mouth a few times before he blurted,

“Think he’s compensating for something?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little crack fic.  
> I don't know enough about FF VII to do anything longer than this at the moment.


End file.
